1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory access authority control method and related memory management system, and more particularly, to a memory access authority control method for determining permissible memory access intervals corresponding to caller programs according to program counter values and a memory management system utilizing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a normal system with a security protection mechanism, there are several caller programs, dedicated to different channel operators, stored in a television card for accessing confidential service data, also provided by corresponding channel operators, stored in the same television card, such as encoding/decoding algorithms or encryption/decryption keys. These caller programs are certificated by manufacturer of the television card. For the television card manufacturer, these caller programs and confidential service data created by corresponding caller programs stored in the television cards are trustable. However, since there is no trust relationship among the channel operators and the television card can access all of the caller programs and corresponding confidential service data provided by different channel operators, malicious channel operators may take advantage of the television card as there is no proper access authority control mechanism to preventing accessing confidential service data provided by other channel operators.